Mroczna Sowa/Transkrypt
'-Wejście do szkoły-' Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Nocowanko dziś u ciebie? Byłoby ekstra. Pan Damocles: No już, dziewczęta, zbierać się do domów. Marinette: Ee, tylko dziś nie mogę, obiecałam rodzicom, że pomogę dziś w piekarni. Alya Césaire: Znowu? Przecież pomagasz im cały tydzień. Adrien Agreste: Gramy online wieczorem? Ja mam wolne. Nino Lahiffe: Czad, szykuj się na zmiażdżenie. Zdobyłem taką broń. Damocles: Co jest? Hop, hop. Nie ociągać się. Adrien: Ach, zapomniałem że dziś mam chiński. Nino: Znowu? Już tak dawno nie graliśmy. Adrien: Przykro mi, stary. Damocles: Ach… Ach… Albercie? Albert: Do usług, szefie. Damocles: Hu, hu. Albert: Proszę powtórzyć, rozpoznanie nie powiodło się. Damocles: Hu, hu! Albert: Proszę powtórzyć, rozpoznanie nie powiodło się. Damocles: Ych. HU, HU! Albert: Proszę powtórzyć, rozpoznanie… do usług. Przoszę powtórzyć… proszę powtórzyć… Lektor: „Sprawiedliwy”. Damocles: A teraz do akcji wkracza Sowa. Hu, hu. Hu, hu. Dzień dobry droga pani. Czyżby wąsik miałby lęk wysokości? Spokojnie, to jest zadanie dla Sowy. Sowie szpony. Sowomerang. Kobieta: Można wiedzieć, co chcesz zrobić? Damocles: Yyy… Super Sowa tak łatwo się nie poddaje. Kici, kici, kici. Chodź do Sowy. Kobieta: Dobra, dzwonię po straż pożarną. Damocles: Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Oo, Wąsik. Spokojnie. Nie ruszaj się. Aaa! Biedronka: Pan dyre… Sowo.l.. już piąty raz w tym tygodniu musimy cię ratować. Czarny Kot: W końcu zrobi sobie pan krzywdę. Niech pan zakłada chociaż kask. Damocles: Ale wy nie nosicie kasków. Biedronka: Panie Sowo, już panu tłumaczyłam. To nie samo. My jesteśmy superbohaterami. Czarny Kot: Mamy prawdziwe super moce i magiczne wdzianka. Damocles: Tak, wiem. Ale ja od dzieciństwa marzyłem, żeby zostać prawdziwym superbohaterem. Strażak: Szybko, chłopcy. Lektor: Tele flash. Nadja Chamack: Wyczyny Biedronki i Czarnego Kota inspirują niektórych do zabawy w superbohatera. Ale czy to dobrze? Odpowie nam nasza dziennikarka Clara Contrad. Clara Contard: Dzisiaj po raz kolejny Biedronka i Czarny Kot przyszli z pomocą samozwańczemu superbohaterowi Sowie. Damocles: Dzięki życzliwym radą moich przyjaciół, Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, następnym razem poradzę sobie lepiej. Udoskonalę do tego czasu sprzęt i zadbam o kondycję. Bo gdzie potrzebna pomoc, tam leci… Sowa. Sowi pył. Hu, hu. Hu, hu! Ee, przepraszam. Clara: Czy możecie to jakoś skomentować? Biedronka: Ale… w sumie to wspaniały człowiek, ale… zapamiętajcie sobie dzieci, nie wolno go naśladować. Jasne. To po prostu niebezpieczne. Czarny Kot: Biedronka ma rację. Nie robimy tego w domu. Umowa stoi? Nadja: Tymczasem cały Paryż zastanawia się intensywnie kto kryje się pod maską Sowy. Najbardziej niezdarnego superbohatera w mieście. Czarny Kot: Dyrcio Damocles ma dobre intencje, ale to się może źle skończyć. Biedronka: Tak, nie możemy go nieustannie pilnować. To po prostu praca na cały etat. Czarny Kot: Powinniśmy go zniechęcić do tych bohaterskich misji. Może… przestraszyć go jakoś? Biedronka: Pozbawić biedaka marzeń? Nie ma mowy. Może właśnie powinniśmy pomóc mu je spełnić. Mówił, że zawsze chciałby być superbohaterem chociaż przez jeden dzień. Czarny Kot: No jasne. Jeśli pozwolimy mu raz stać się bohaterem, ucieszy się i porzuci tę niebezpieczną zabawę. Jak zwykle trafiłaś w dziesiątkę. Musimy tylko wymyślić plan. Biedronka: Chyba mam niezły pomysł. Chloé: Sabrina, miałaś zrobić za mnie tę pracę domową. Marinette: Niestety, dziś muszę znowu pomóc rodzicom. Ale jutro już będę wolna. Damocles: No już. Hop, hop. Idziemy do domu. Adrien: Sorki, stary. Wyszło jak zwykle. Ale jutro na 100%. Nino: Błagam. Znowu to samo? Alya: Biedronka? Czarny Kot? Łał! Damocles: Albercie, zaczynamy test? Albert: Proszę powtórzyć, rozpoznanie nie powiodło się. Damocles: Sowie szpony. Albert: Wynik testu: negatywny. Damocles: Halo? Alya: Czy rozmawiam z Sową? Damocles: Kto mówi? I skąd wiesz, że jestem Sowa? Alya: Nazywam się… Tekturyna… yy, superzłoczyńca. Porwałam Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Ahahaha! Biedronka: Pomocy, Sowo! Czarny Kot: Sowo, błagamy! Damocles: Natychmiast masz ich uwolnić. Alya: Ahahaha. Nigdy! I nigdy w życiu nie zdradzę ci, że przetrzymuję ich na Place des Vosges. Damocles: Haha. Sama się zdradziłaś, Tekturyno. I wkrótce będziesz musiała się zmierzyć z Sową. Hu, hu. Ała. Alya: No i jak mi poszło? Czarny Kot: Idealnie. Biedronka: Teraz musisz tylko się w to przebrać. Alya: Yy… Czy ta tektura jest niezbędna? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Absolutnie. Alya: Poddajcie się Biedronko i Czarny Kocie. Ja, Tekturyna, odbieram wam Miracula, nikt wam już nie pomoże! Biedronka: O nie, moje kolczyki. Czarny Kot: No to już po nas! Damocles: Hu, hu! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Sowa! Damocles: Sowie szpony. Hu, hu. Aaa… Oo… Biedronka: Dyrektorze Damocles, nic się panu nie stało? Jest pan cały? Damocles: Nie nazywam się Damocles. Nazywam się Sowa. Ujawniliście moją prawdziwą tożsamość. Biedronka: Przepraszamy, panie dyrrr… Sowo. Nie chcieliśmy. Czarny Kot: Mieliśmy dobre intencję. Alya: Przykro mi, że wyszło jak wyszło. Próbowaliście mu pomóc. Czarny Kot: Ta… Miejmy nadzieję, ze nikt tego nie usłyszał. Nadja: Znamy już prawdziwą tożsamość człowieka, który okrzyknął się nowym superbohaterem. Sowa to nikt inny jak dyrektor paryskiego liceum Francoise Dupont, pan Damocles. Alec: Największą medialną wtopę tego tygodnia zalicza pan dyrektor Damocles. Damocles: Nie nazywam się Damocles. Nazywam się Sowa. Alec: Hahaha. Prawda, że dobre? Hahaha. Sowa. Damocles: Nazywam się Sowa. Władca Ciem: Ooo. Wstyd, ból i zniszczone marzenia. Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij tym upadłym bohaterem. Mroczna Sowo, jestem Władca Ciem, od tej chwili będziesz władał prawdziwymi supermocami i potężną bronią. Odtąd nic ani nic nie zdoła cię pokonać. A jeśli pragniesz być jedynym superbohaterem w Paryżu, musisz zrobić tylko jedną rzecz. Dopadnij Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota i przynieś ich Miracula. Mroczna Sowa: To misja sam wraz dla… Mrocznej Sowy. Mieszkańcy Paryża, posłuchajcie mnie bardzo uważnie. Za chwilę jednym paluszkiem odczepię linę na której wisi autobus zwierzętami i spadnie on wprost na tego bezbronnego kotka. Hahaha… Marinette: Tikki, chyba mamy… Adrien: …poważny problem. Mroczna Sowa: Jeśli ktoś spróbuje zbliżyć się do tych zwierząt, ostrzegam, teren zaminowany. Ciekły azot zostanie automatycznie uwolniony na konstrukcje wieży, zamarzając ją do -190 stopni. Stanie się krucha jak szkło. Zawali się, a autobus i tak zmiażdży nasze słodkie kociątko. Hahaha. Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, jeśli chcecie ocalić te zwierzęta, przyjdźcie i oddajcie mi swoje Miracula. Macie równo 10 minut. Idźcie za znakiem sowy. Marinette: Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Mroczna Sowa: Albercie, znak sowy. Albert: Już włączam, szefie. Mroczna Sowa: Jest przepięknie. Biedronka: Rety, dyrcio się chyba na nas pogniewał. Czarny Kot: A co? Boisz się uwagi w dzienniczku? Biedronka: Musimy odebrać mu detonator i wyłączyć go. Czarny Kot: Jeśli chcesz, to bardzo chętnie go zagadam. Biedronka: Widzę, że bardzo rwiesz się do pracy. Będziemy w kontakcie. Czarny Kot: Mhm. Hu, hu! Dyrektorze Damocles! Mroczna Sowa: Nie jestem dyrektorem Damoclesem, jestem Mroczną Sową. Czarny Kot: Pogadajmy o tym. Może stworzymy drużynę? W końcu nie ma co ukrywać. Masz teraz prawdziwe supermoce. Mroczna Sowa: A gdzie Biedronka? Biedronka: Wyrzutnia, bumerang, pas z gadżetami. Akuma musi być w którejś broni. Czarny Kot: Tak, ale w której? Biedronka pojawi się za minutkę. Mroczna Sowa: Więc ty pierwszy włożysz Miraculum do pudełka, który stoi na środku stadionu, albo… Czarny Kot: Bum! Dobra, wszystko rozumiem. Spróbuj zabrać mu detonator. Biedronka: Się robi. Twoja kolej, Czarny Kocie! Mroczna Sowa: A. Ups. Czas ucieka. Macie ostatnią szansę ocalić bezbronne zwierzę. Czarny Kot: Co on ma do kotów? Biedronka: Bohaterowie nie krzywdzą bezbronnych, Mroczna Sowo. Mroczna Sowa: Oddajcie Miracula, bo wy będziecie wszystkiemu winni. Sowie szpony. Czarny Kot: Hej. KOTAKLIZM! Mroczna Sowa: Zobaczymy kto jest lepszym superbohaterem. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Pióro wieczne? Czarny Kot: Co z nim zrobisz? Poprosisz Sowę o autograf? Zajmę się zniszczeniem detonatora. Co jest?! Mroczna Sowa: Sowomerang. Albercie, uruchom zapadnie. Jestem strażnikiem Paryża. Jestem… MROCZNĄ SOWĄ! Haha… Czarny Kot: Odliczanie nadal trwa. Biedronka: Co? To jest niemożliwe. Błagam, zatrzymaj się. Czarny Kto: A czy to nie… Mmm, smakuje bitą śmietaną. Biedronka: O nie. Mroczna Sowa: Czas się skończył. Albercie, utnij liny. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Aaaa! Mroczna Sowa: Wy naiwniaki. Daliście się nabrać na hologram. I jakie to uczucie przegrać i zostać publicznie upokorzonym? Naprawdę sądziliście, że skrzywdzę kotka? Za to ta pułapka jest bardzo prawdziwa. Pomieszczenie napełnia się powoli bitą śmietaną. Śmietana jest za gęsta żeby pływać i za rzadka żeby się na niej unosić. Czarny Kot: A ciekawe czy jest bez laktozy? Mroczna Sowa: Za chwilę utoniecie. Nie macie szans. Chyba, ze uznacie swoją porażkę i oddacie mi Miracula. Naprawdę myślisz Biedronko, że to coś zmieni jak was nie będę widział? Nie macie drogi ucieczki. Jeśli natychmiast nie oddacie mi Miraculów, sam je sobie wezmę, jak już utoniecie w bitej śmietanie. Czarny Kot: Ma rację. Już po nas. Biedronka: Jeszcze nie, Czarny Kocie. Wygrałeś, Mroczna Sowo. Władca Ciem: Nareszcie się udało. Doskonale się spisałeś, Sowo. Biedronka: Zamknij oczy i nie podglądaj. Czarny Kot: Nie możemy tego zrobić. Biedronka: Nie mamy wyjścia. Chowaj kropki. Czarny Kot: Chowaj pazury. Tikki: Ciii. Albert: Miracula dostarczone, szefie. Mroczna Sowa: Teraz jestem jedynym superbohaterem w Paryżu. A superbohater dotrzymuje słowa. Albercie. Albert: Produkcja bitej śmietany zatrzymana, szefie. Władca Ciem: Mroczna Sowo, teraz przynieś mi Miracula. Mroczna Sowa: Albercie, przesyłka. Hahahaha, jestem najlepszy na świecie. Władca Ciem: Nareszcie są moje. Moc tworzenia Biedronki i moc destrukcji Czarnego Kota. Kto zdoła połączyć moc tych dwóch Miraculów, posiądzie absolutną władzę zmieniania świata i usuwania przeszłości. Hę? Och. Nie, to niemożliwe. NIEEEEE! Mroczna Sowo. Biedronka i Czarny Kot wykiwali cię. To są fałszywe Miracula zrobione z masy solnej. Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Mroczna Sowa: Co? To niemożliwe. Jak wam się udało? Biedronka: Hej, a czego się spodziewałeś? Superbohater nie zdradza swoich sekretów. Powinieneś to wiedzieć. Mam zawsze „Plan A”, „Plan B” i tak aż do końca alfabetu. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że oddamy ci nasze Miracula? Jesteśmy niepokonani. Oto Biedronka… Czarny Kot: …i Czarny Kot! Aha, pozdrów od nas Władcę Ciem. Oby spodobały by mu się nasze prezenty. Władca Ciem: Zniszcz ich, Mroczna Sowo. Bo jeśli nie, pożegnasz się z super mocami na zawsze! Mroczna Sowa: Sowomerang! Albercie, kontrola trajektorii. Czarny Kot: Nadal nie wiemy gdzie jest akuma. Biedronka: Na pewno nie w żadnej jego broni. Osłaniaj mnie. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Część pierwsza przygód Rycerza Sowy? Mroczna Sowa: Myślisz, że pokonasz mnie czytając mi jakąś bajeczkę? Hahahaha. Biedronka: Rycerz Sowa miał partnera, Mroczna Sowa też musi. Czarny Kot: Proszę, jest twój, moja pani. Biedronka: Przedmiot z akumą nie jest wcale tutaj, tylko w jego bazie. Nie pozwól mu uciec, Kocie, ja skoczę do szkoły. Czarny Kot: Widzisz? Czytanie komiksów jest pożyteczne. Mroczna Sowa: Albercie, sowie skrzydła. Hu, hu. Czarny Kot: Kot kontra ptak. Jak myślisz, kto wygra? Mroczna Sowa: Ptak. Hahahaha. Albert: Włamanie. Włamanie. Włamanie. Włamanie. Biedronka: Jego komputer, no jasne. Albert: Włamanie. Włamanie. Mroczna Sowa: Jestem, Albercie. Mroczna Sowa zawsze w końcu zwycięża. Trzeba było przeczytać tamten komiks do końca. Nie! Nie! NIEEEE! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Damocles: Biedronka? Czarny Kot? Co robicie w moim gabinecie? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Władca Ciem: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, codziennie jestem coraz bliżej zniszczenia was. Wkrótce będzie można tylko o was poczytać w jakimś nędznym komiksie. Alec: Miło mi ogłosić, że w tym tygodniu zwycięzcą jest nasz nowy paryski superbohater, czyli Sowa. Hu, hu. Strażak: Wezwanie straży pożarnej to było właściwe posunięcie. Dobra robota panie Damo… znaczy… panie Sowo. Damocles: Do usług panie kapitanie. Zawsze zjawiam się, gdy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. Sowa. Strażak: Hu, hu. Damocles: Hu, hu. Kim: Hej. Panie dyre… znaczy Sowo. Możemy pstryknąć z panem fotkę? Damocles: Mówimy „hu, hu”. Kim, Max, Alix, Damocles: Hu, hu. Biedronka: Pielęgnacja roślin, rozdawanie koców bezdomnym, dokarmianie zwierząt. Sowa naprawdę rozwinął skrzydła. Czarny Kot: Jest super bohaterem na własny sposób. Biedronka: A my dzięki niemu mamy więcej wolnego czasu. Czarny Kot: Może dasz się wyciągnąć do kina? Biedronka: Niestety, obiecałam przyjaciółce, że spędzę z nią trochę czasu. Na razie Kiciusiu. Czarny Kot: Ach… Alya: Nie żartuję Marinette. To ja byłam Tekturyną. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś. Było czadowo. Marinette: Smoczy wykop, ekstra! Marinette rządzi! Alya: Co? Jak to Ja nie patrzyłam! Oszukiwałaś! Zobacz też.. Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Transkrypty en:The Dark Owl/Transcript